Unimpressive
by littlegirlgonemad
Summary: Yours has been a tortred existance. Unimpressively so. tell me if I should change the rating...


**Unimpressive**

Yours has been a tortured existence

Unimpressively so

Loathed by a father who craved a son

(He died)

Shunned by a mother who was ashamed that she bore a Squib

(She died)

Taunted by a brother who knew that he was better than you

(He died)

And hated- hated by yourself

You blamed yourself

For being born

As a girl

For being born

First

For being born

As a squib

But you didn't realise

That everything in your life

Ultimately led to your death

Fate worked in cruel ways

And it was ruthless as it played with your life

You wished that your life was different

That you could run away

That you could at least defend yourself

But magic failed you

Until one day your eyes fell upon _him_

He was handsome

Rich

Clever

Charitable

At least that's what you saw

His only flaw

(Pardonable in your eyes)

Was that he was a Muggle

But then

(You argued with yourself)

You were no better

A mere Squib

But that was the one time in your life that magic helped

And so you prepared that potent brew

And plotted to have him consume it

He rode by your tumbledown house

On a hot summer's day

You coaxed him, convinced him

That a cool drink would be refreshing

And you watched

(With baited breath)

As the last drops of the potion disappeared down his throat

The effects were immediate

His eyes sparkled

And his tired lips smiled

His brilliant white teeth dazzled you

And before you knew it

He had whisked you away

He was your husband

You were his wife

And

You were with child

You worried whether your father would find out

Whether your brother would

But for once, you were glad

Relieved

You allowed yourself a little smile

They were locked away

(Safely)

In Azkaban

You hummed to yourself

Everyday

As you brewed that powerful potion

And watched, slightly happy/slightly sad

As your husband drank the fruits of your labour

And fell in love with you once more

But you

(Who had never been loved- really loved)

Couldn't sense the falseness of the charade

And then one day you decided to stop

(Once and for all)

You wouldn't brew the potion any more

You wouldn't bewitch him

He would love you

For you

And you'd live happily ever after

But that was not to be

Once more destiny decide that you weren't to have happiness

He saw you for you

An ugly, cross eyed peasant

Depraved, desperate, deceptive

And he left

Without a word

Disgusted

You had no money

No means to support yourself

Or your unborn child

And so you ran

Away

Away

Away

Nine months were up

And your child would be born sometime soon

You were weak, feverish, dying

But the child had to live

It was raining

A dark and stormy night

And you stumbled into a small town

You begged for some food

Some shelter from the relentless rain

You received only slammed doors as a response

A single light glowed in the distance

You were determined to reach it

It was an orphanage

Tears

Of pain

Of sorrow

Of despair

Mingled with the tears of relief

And the rainwater streaking down your dirty face

And you collapsed on the doorstep

A young girl opened the door to let the cat in

And she screamed when she saw your crumpled form

Before you passed out, you noticed that she was barely older than you

And then it was darkness

You came to

A baby's cry roused you

You were still weak

A small bundle was shoved into your hands

Your baby

And you clutched it

As though your life depended on it

But you knew that your minutes were numbered

You murmured

And the girl was there to listen

'I hope he looks like his Papa'

The girl merely stared at you

'Name him-'

You whispered, as an older woman bustled in

'Name him Tom for his Papa and Marvolo for my Papa'

The girl opened her mouth to ask something

But you silenced her with a weak finger

'Tom Marvolo Riddle- my son'

You pressed a tired, spent kiss to you son's forehead

And you could feel it approaching

The unimpressive moment that your unimpressive life had led to

Your death

The darkness enveloped you

~littlegirlgonemad~

**Author's Note: Merope Gaunt suddenly strolled into my head. She is a very interesting character and you can expect more about her from me.**

**Conceited as it may sound, please don't Favourite/Alert without reviewing!**


End file.
